


A Million Reasons

by GalacticTurtleOrange124



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTurtleOrange124/pseuds/GalacticTurtleOrange124
Summary: Snotlout and Tuffnut's insults finally hit a nerve causing Ruffnut to storm off. Meanwhile, an actual storm is brewing overhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song “A Million Reasons” by Lady Gaga. It’s basically Ruffnut. I decided to break off into single stories of their own, instead of clustering the one-shots into one post.   
> Chapter 1 - A Million Reasons   
> Enjoy!

**“Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there.”** ― [ **Amy Li**](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5521426.Amy_Li)

  
Icey blue eyes stared up at the sky through the heavy forested area in which Ruffnut had found herself in. She lay on her back while watching the clouds float away and listened to the sounds of the forest. A storm was brewing. The clouds were grey and misty, a sign that it was going to rain soon. Her chest rose and fell deeply, despite the reason she had come all the way out here.   
  
Alone. Ruffnut was alone.   
  
It wasn't often that she was alone, but she hadn't exactly given her brother a choice. Her mind traveled back to the reasons she had fled the edge. Snotlout and her brother had teamed up again. She usually didn't let their stupidity bother her, she'd gotten so used to their taunts and insults. But both had really gotten under her skin this time. That's what they wanted and she blew up on both of them.   
  
Thus she ran and ended up here. She had taken a plunge down a hill having not seen the tree root pultruding from the ground. Her back hurt and she was sure that this sticky feeling running down her leg was blood. Oops.   
  
If only she could ditch those stupid jerks. Her brother was the King of all Jerks, but when he teamed up with Snotlout... things got a whole lot worse. Stupid Tuffnut... stupid Snotlout. They made her want to be alone. At times, they made her rethink her position as a dragon rider.   
  
"Boys are so stupid!!" She spat into the darkening sky above although it wasn't very loud. She didn't want to give away her location, although, Barf 'n Belch could easily sniff her out if anyone cared to look for her.   
  
No one did. Ruffnut hoped they didn’t come looking. She had been on her own for nearly an hour. It was probably better this way. She imagined Astrid flying around barking orders at everyone to get ready for the rain. She always made it worse than what it really was.   
  
When thunder rumbled through the clouds, Ruffnut pulled herself up to sit. She rolled her shoulders and neck causing the bones in them to pop. It felt nice. She looked around dully. Ruff knew the dangers of being out in a storm on the island, even if it was a small one. The island was not a force to be reckoned with when it came to storms.   
  
Deep within the pit of Ruffnut, the dark side in which made her into a fierce Viking she was today, told her that a storm was also a good way to disappear. She could take off without a trace and be alone for a while. No one would miss her. Snotlout and Tuffnut would have to find someone else to be the butt of their jokes.   
  
Would that be such a bad thing?   
  
The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to try it. However, a clasp of lightening pushed her out of her thoughts. No. She couldn't leave. Barf 'n Belch would come looking. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs would notice and come as well. They would soar out into a storm for her, atleast Hiccup would. Storms made the dragons edgy. It was dangerous for a tame dragon to be out in a storm....   
  
Groaning softly, Ruffnut picked herself up and began making her way back to the Edge. She'd do anything for her dragon.   
  
XXXX  
Back at the Edge...   
  
Oh Thor. This was bad. Ruffnut hadn't come back since she had stormed off. Hiccup felt slightly at fault as he hadn't been on the edge when Snotlout and Tuffnut had chased the female twin off. He, Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs had been patrolling the neighboring island for a small population of Gronkles that had gotten lost from their herd. After wrangling them back to safety, the riders had returned to a storm brewing and no Ruffnut. Granted, Hiccup hadn't thought anything of it at first. All he had gotten from Tuffnut and Snotlout was _“We made her mad and she stormed off."_

 

Hiccup knew that it had been a bad idea to leave the twins and Snotlout by themselves. He knew it, but yet it happened. They were supposed to prepare for the storm. Hiccup made sure they got back early to do what the twins and Snotlout hadn't. Hiccup knew he would end up doing all the work, yet he let it happen.   
  
Stoic had always told him to be more firm with the three. If only Hiccup had listened...  
  
"Oh Thor, I hope she's okay." Fishlegs fidgeted with the rim of his helmet as thunder rattled the roof.  
  
"Eh, It's her fault for running off before a storm. A little rain water will do her good by washing out her smelly hair." Snotlout beamed with a grin as he elbowed Tuffnut in the side.   
  
"Oh.. yeah, haha. Heh. The rain works!" Tuffnut was a little slow to react to his friend, however, he continued to glance back towards the entrance of the clubhouse.   
  
"Alright, we're going to find her. Astrid, You and Snotlout take the western wing. Fishlegs and Heather take the forest. Toothless and I will search the caverns on the beach." Hiccup barked orders rapidly.   
  
"Ooh! What do I do?" Tuffnut piped in from his place against the wall. "That's my sister out there."   
  
"Someone will have to stay here in case she comes back."  
  
Tuffnut groaned. How come he had to be left alone. "Awwh. That's boring. I can atl- "   
  
"Tuffnut, We can't all rush into the storm while there's a chance she can get back before the worst of it. If she comes back and we're not here, she'll go back out looking for us. That's the plan, so let's go, gang."   
  
As soon as Hiccup took a step towards the doors, they were swung open to reveal a drenched Ruffnut. Her hair clung to her and her boots were slushed with mud. Her expression was dull, exhausted and Hiccup could only imagine what was going on in her head as she narrowed her eyes at them all.   
  
"It's starting to flood now. Rains comin' down hard so I'm gonna go to bed. Night, guys." Ruffnut stood there for a moment, she matched eye contact with her brother before quickly looking down at the floor. She turned and reached for the door.   
  
"Ruffnut..." Hiccup and Astrid started, but couldn't catch her in time as she closed the door behind her.   
  
Silence occurred. All eyes fell on Tuffnut. He didn't notice right away as his eyes were on the doorway where his sister had departed.   
  
XXXX  
  
Ruffnut kicked off her boots as soon as she got to her hut. Chicken squawked from her roost at the sudden appearance of Ruffnut. Like dragons, the storms also made Chicken uneasy.

 

“Don’t worry Chicken, it’s a lot better in here than outside.” Ruffnut replied to her feathered roommate while using one of Tuffnut’s shirts to dry off.

 

The door sliding doors slid open to reveal a drenched Tuffnut. She didn’t expect anything less of him, although, she was impressed by the short amount of time that it had taken him to come after her now that he knew where she was.

 

“Did you have fun living on the land today, yak-breath?” Tuffnut bit out as he moved his way to Chicken. She squawked and chirped as Tuff’s dreads sent water droplets in her direction as he took his head to dry off.

 

“What are you talking about? I was only gone for a few hours, boar-butt.” Ruffnut tilted her head in confusion. No. She regretted questioning it because there was no point of knowing what exactly Tuffnut was talking about.

 

“Is that my shirt?”

 

“So, what if it is? You take my dragon. You take my dagger. You take Snotlout’s side. So I’m taking your shirt to dry off. Deal with it.” Ruffnut snapped at him, clearly annoyed with him. What else was new?

 

Tuffnut had gone silent while a deep frown appeared on his face. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and began drying her hair with her back to him. At this point, she was only trying to get herself less soaked instead of drying herself completely. Once she squeezed most of the water from her hair, she would plop into her bed. She wouldn’t even bother prying off her day clothes.

 

“Woah, is that blood?” Tuffnut asked loudly as his vibrant eyes caught sight of her injury she had completely forgotten about until now.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Stupid rock. It sliced up my leg on the way down the hill.” Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders while sitting back up to examine the jagged cut just below her knee. She used the dampened shirt to peel off the crusted layer of blood and mud. It only looked worse than it actually was.

 

“Gods, Sis, Your more trouble than your worth.” Tuffnut made his way to her bed with a bowl of water in his hands and a rag partially submerged in it. He sat down by her side and began cleaning the wound.

 

For some reason, Ruffnut let this happen.

 

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes at his advances and shook her head. “What’s that supposed to mean? No, you know what? I don’t care. You don’t know how easy it would have been if I’d stayed out there? But I didn’t want Barf and Belch out there.”

 

Tuffnut glanced up at her. The frown had returned and his expression down casted. “You…weren’t going to come back? You don’t want to be around me anymore?”

 

Yes! By Thor, Tuffnut figured it out. Ruffnut growled in frustration as she smacked his hands away to bandage herself up. Tuffnut didn’t flinch and stayed seated at her side. “I don’t want to be anywhere near your while your being a jerk and teaming up with Snotbutt. You two crossed the line this time. I was happy to be alone.”

 

“I’m always on your side, sis. Literally. I’m on your right side.”

 

Ruffnut stared at him with a glare. She could tell he was trying. He wouldn’t apologize, but neither would she. They simply didn’t do that.

 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Ruffnut huffed in defeat and turned her back to him. She waited for him to move off the side of her bed. He didn’t.

 

“Tuff, Just go to bed.”

 

“I won’t take up to find you gone, will I?”

 

Ruffnut hadn’t been expecting that one. Thunder shook the hut madly. A few hours ago, she had found herself planning a runaway scheme. It would be so easy. Yet… it wouldn’t. But she had come back, because that’s what she did. Tuffnut would always come back. It was the way things were between them. No matter how much they tried to pull apart, they would always come back together.

 

“Don’t count on it, I’m sleepin’ in, butt-breath.” Ruffnut barked out.

**Author's Note:**

> More one-shots will be created!


End file.
